Seven Sins
Seven Sins Locked deep underneath the Basilica of Heaven are seven of the most detestable creations of God. These are the chief acts that lead ones soul into ruin. Each one presides over their specific sin and has powers that mirror that. Adam encounters them as the Councilors in Babel, one powerful beings of the city, now a shadow of their former self, corrupted by one deadly sin. The were locked inside statues sealed by magical masks that were released once Adam solves the puzzle involving the Apple of Sophia and the Medusa Fountain. Below are their names and their specific sin as well as their original creators. WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD, DO NOT PROCEED UNLESS YOU WANNA GET SPOILED!!!!!!!1111ELEVENTY SALIGIA Superbia (Pride) 100px|thumb|right|Zoovac as Pride. Name: Modestus Model: Zoovac Form: Man Virtue: Modesty Item: Rasalhague Location: Zero District In life he was Modestus, the Head of the Department of Architecture in Babel. Corrupted last by Saluna during his desperate grasp for power for the title of Senator. After death, his soul, unable to transcend to Heaven due to Salunas power, took on the form of a man in order to spread his corruption to others. He wears a clown mask in order to look a lot like his future reincarnation Zoovac. His powers are similar to your own except heightened, enhanced speed, enhanced intellect, enhanced power. There is a possibility that you can beat him without the use of the mandala, however its difficult. Using the Mandala of Modesty on him will make the battle a lot easier by dropping a pure white column of marble on him thus passing the turn to you. He drops the jewel Rasalhague, the alpha star of Ophiuchus, which is required to defeat the last boss. Originally created by: Chris SALIGIA Avaritia (Greed) 100px|thumb|right|Orman as Greed. Name: Liberalis Model: Orman Form: Fox Virtue: Generosity Item: Secunda Algeidi, Prima Algeidi, Item Screen Expansion Location: 11th District Shop Liberalis was responsible for the entire Department of Treasury when he was alive in Babel. He was the slowest to corrupt, finally falling into darkness just before Pride. His greed took the best of him and caused him to steal from the treasury of Babel. After death, his soul took on the form of an avaricious monkey who's main power is to hold extra items for the player for free and merchandise powerful artifacts for an exuberant price, even withdrawing your items costs a price. During the course of the game, he will burden you with three tasks. The first two net you the Algeidi pieces and the third will net you the inventory addition. Using the Mandala of Generosity causes a quick petrification of the umbrian allowing you to destroy him, however this prevents you from getting the two pieces of Algeidi. It's best to use the mandala after you get Algeidi. He will grant you an extra Inventory screen upon his second death as well as the items he sells. Originally created by: Xaq SALIGIA Luxuria (Lust) Name: Catitas Model: Saluna Form: Woman Virtue: Purity Item: n/a ends the game. Location: Zero District Castitas was the first woman created by God to be Adam's companion. However, God created her similar to man, giving her equal power. Thus she became bold and went against his wishes of subservience. So she was cast from Paradise to walk the desert till the end of time. However she stumbled upon Babel and was embraced by her people. She taught them lessons she learned from God herself and enabled the city to reach the pinnacle of sophistication. She was given the title of Head of the Department of Social Works, however, her actions have instilled corrupted thoughts into some of the city's prominent members. This lead to a series of events that would lead up to the demise of Babel. One of her powers was creation, much like Adams, and thus, after her corruption, she created the darkness. This darkness covered the land and slowly killed all the Babelonians. Their souls, unable to return to God, became shadows of their corrupted states. She was responsible for the very first Umbrian. Her dark form, Saluna, is an umbrian too and is the last boss of Exile. Her powers to summon infinite amount of umbrians, as well as the power to control the shadows is difficult to over-come. At the same time, she is guarding the "Gate", where Rasalhague needs to be placed. Using the Mandala of Purity will stun her relentless assault, giving the player time to place the jewel, thus defeating her. Her death ends the game and brings you to the finale of the Soul Symphony Series Trilogy, Revelation. Originally created by: Pierre SALIGIA Ira (Wrath) 100px|thumb|right|Nezareth as Wrath. Name: Venia Model: Nezareth Form: Ram Virtue: Forgiveness Item: Silver key, Antares Location: 5th District Coliseum The head of the Department of Securities, Venia was a big burly man full of honor and compassion. His son, Pacem was suffering from a fatal illness and in his death, came the corruption of Venia. His anger for everyone around him and especially The Creator, consumed his soul. When Saluna blanketed Babel with her darkness Venia lived on in the form of a ram as the manifestation of wrath. He is a ferocious fighter and will attack anyone without prejudice as soon as they step into his ring. Once he has been permanently disposed of, he will drop a silver key used to open Utilis' home as well as the star Antares. Originally created by: Xaq SALIGIA Gula (Gluttony) 101px|thumb|right|The Fat Guy as Gluttony. Name: Temperantia Model: The Fat Guy Form: Insect Virtue: Moderation Item: Opal Plate Location: Entrance to the Sewers Temperantia, the head of the Department of Agriculture was corrupted after Babel reached its Golden Age. More festivities and parties were erupting everywhere, and the lure of food and drink was too much for him. Not to mention that Saluna herself helped to push his hedonism. His self-restraint degraded and was the third person to fall into darkness. After death, his perverted soul reflected his transgressions, taking form as a bloated maggot like insect. He blocks the path under the sewers of Babel, leading to the Labyrinth then eventually into the Zero District. Using the Mandala of Moderation will prevent him from eating you if you venture close enough. Destroying him nets you the Opal Plate to solve the riddle of the Labyrinth. Originally created by: Chris SALIGIA Invidia (Envy) 100px|thumb|right|Calistana as Envy. Name: Utilis Model: Calistana Form: Octopus Virtue: Usefulness Item: Mandala of Purity, unlock your magic Location: Anywhere there is water (nymphs), 2nd District (main body) Utilis was the savior of Castitas and was her first friend and companion in Babel. They became fast friends, however, after gaining favor from the populace and the councilors, she began to feel envious of the new-comer. It was the love of Senator Azaphel that struck the last nail on the coffin for her. She was corrupted, the first one ever. Her corrupted form is akin to an octopus, a gigantic umbrian mask, probably the biggest ever, floats in the waterways under Babel. Twelve "arms" protrude from the mask, their tips resembling beautiful female nymphs (the same for that the future reincarnation of Calistana). Her main purpose is to repress your magical powers from the plane. To defeat her, you must trick her nymphs to take a bomb with them, and detonate it when they return it underwater to the mask, thus killing that specific "tentacle". Using a Mandala of Usefulness along with the bomb destroys three of the similar "tentacle", in effect, unlocking one elemental magic. Defeating her will unlock your whole arsenal of magic spells as well as give you the only one copy of the Mandala of Purity, used to weaken the last boss. Originally created by: Sari Rovinski SALIGIA Acedia (Sloth) 100px|thumb|right|Ginkus as Sloth. Name: Industria Model: Ginkus Form: Bird Virtue: Diligence Item: pouch of Ethersand Location: Utilis' House Industria was the leader of the artisans and laborers for Babel, or the Department of Civic Works. He and Saluna worked closely together during the Golden Age project. He is a hard working man not only in physical labors but in mental activities too. He was wise and well educated. After Babel reached its Golden Age, he began languishing in the lack of work. Luxuries in life were everywhere, and the temptation was too difficult to shun. He was corrupted into a tengu mask wearing avian after Gluttony. With his wings furled, he looks akin to an elderly man with robes, similar to what his next manifestation would look like (Ginkus). Collecting feathers from each bird in each district will transform him into his true avian self. The Mandala of Diligence will bind his throat and his legs. After killing him, you are rewarded with a pouch of Ethersand, which is not usable in this game but can be used in Revelation. Originally created by: Xaq Characters#Villians Back to Characters Category:Groups Category:Umbrians